Wiji Board
by NightmarexMockingbird
Summary: WARNING:NOT FOR EASILY SCARED! Everywhere I turn, everywhere I run, she follows me. Whenever I sleep, she's there. Watching me. She's even here. In this room, as we speak. What is she saying? ..She wants to kill you. ...Well, where is she? ....Behind you.


**Well my 2nd story so far. This is my attempt of a horror. It gets ALOT betr and ALOT creepier so **

**_WARNING: NOT FOR FAINT OF HEART OR EASILY FRIGHTENED READERS_**

**Now lets get this going!**

**Sasuke: -Looks at script- Oh Sakura. My beautiful flower. You are so beautiful. Please marry me and bear my babi-**

**Me: ._. AHHH NOT THAT ONE! THAT'S LEE'S SCRIPT!**

**Sasuke: But I like saying it.**

**Sakura: -blushes-**

**Lee: NOW HE HAS TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME! TTOTT -runs off into sunset with Gai crying-**

**Me: Goddammit. Not again. I don't own Naruto. Or else that would of really happened.**

* * *

"Tenten, I don't think this is a very good idea." a pink haired girl uneasily said. A girl with brown hair that was put up in two buns looked up and stared at her friend. Sakura stared back. Tenten sighed and leaned back in her chair, looking at the ceiling.

"You were the one who volunteered! Besides," Tenten looked at Sakura with puppy eyes, "Awen't wou my west wend?" Sakura tried to look away, but gave in.

"Y-yes…but do we have to do this?" Sakura shyly asked, looking down at the thing in front of her. "I mean, isn't it kind of demonic? And what if something happens?! Like, something bad??"

Tenten waved it off. "Relax. Nothing's gonna happen! So, I'll start. Now give me your hand." Sakura hesitantly gave her hand to Tenten. Tenten took Sakura's hand and her own and put them on the cup which was on the Wiji board. Sakura looked uneasy.

Tenten closed her eyes. Sakura closed hers as well, but slowly.

Tenten began.

_"Spirits, demons, whatever you are, answer us._

_Please, show us your presence by speaking to us_

_Through this board."_

The two girls opened they're eyes and looked at each other, then looked down. Sakura swallowed a lump that was growing in her throat. Tenten continued, this time louder.

_"Are you a ghost, spirit, or demon?"_

The two watched anxiously.

Two minutes passed with tension in the air.

Nothing happened.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I hope this proves to you that these things are just pieces of ju-" she started to say but was cut off as the lights turned on.

"Hellooooooo????" a dark masculine voice called out by the door to Tenten's room. Sakura and Tenten both looked towards the door. Sakura's face instantly lit up.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squeaked happily, jumping up from her chair and tackling the 17 year old heartthrob. Sasuke stood up holding the pink haired girl around the waist, her arms clinging to his neck.

"What the-" he started, but was interrupted by someone walking in behind him.

"Neji!" Tenten chirped. 'Neji' was walking around the room, inspecting it. Tenten came up and kissed his cheek.

Picking up and studying a candle which had been recently burning, he looked around. "What have you guys been doing, holding a séance?" he asked. Tenten pouted.

"No. We were just trying to contact the dead." she huffed and crossed her arms. "But nothing happened." She looked over at Sakura who was clutching Sasuke's jacket, sheltered by his arm around her shoulders. "**Some** of us weren't trying hard enough."

Sasuke sighed, tightening his grip on Sakura. "Neji. Your girlfriend is scaring my girlfriend to death with her fascination of occult things. Sakura's gonna drop dead of a heart attack sooner or later!"

"She's does not have a fascination with occult related matters!" Neji tried defending his girlfriend.

"They were holding a freakin séance!" Sasuke reminded him.

"No, they were merely trying to talk to the dead." Neji corrected him.

"That's what a séance is, dumbass."

"You guys, stop. You sound like little kids!" Tenten broke in. They looked away, both the boys' pride bruised. "Now say your sorry." she told them.

"Sorry."

"Sorry, I guess." They both mumbled.

"Good!" Tenten grinned and clapped her hands together. "Now kiss and make up!"

"Well I- What?!" Both them yelled. Sakura and Tenten started laughing.

Neji and Sasuke looked at each other, nodded, then picked the girls up and put them over their shoulders. "H-hey! What are ya doin?! Put me down!" Tenten kicked and protested.

"We're taking you girls to dinner. No complaints!" Sasuke elaborated.

"U-um, I can walk myself." Sakura blushed.

"Yea, but we decided we'd meet the others there in the same way." Neji chuckled.

"Gr… Fine." Tenten crossed her arms in anger (and mild embarrassment), "Just remember to turn off the lights and close the door!"

"I got it!" Sakura said as she closed the door (still being carried) and turned the light off.

The muffled sound of Tenten's voice saying, "What are we eating?" could be heard through the door.

After a minute you could hear the front door close, and all was silent.

But the glass, sitting all alone, forgotten, in the dark room, began to shake, until it finally shattered.

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter so far! r&r!**


End file.
